


let me be your hands

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 04, Sexual Content, Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: sometimes a long-distance relationship actually means two different planes of existence
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 155





	let me be your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoanDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/gifts).



> i would like to personally thank moandiary for ensuring this would happen
> 
> title from king of shadows by kat cunning
> 
> feat. everyone's favorite ~~detective~~ lieutenant chloe

She feels as if his touch is ghosting over her skin and suppresses a giggle at the irony. But he feels her giddiness just as much as he can feel her arousal, and presses as close as he can. "Darling," he purrs, his voice bleeding through her body. It's electric and soft all at the same time, and she wants to feel it again and again. "Want to make a wager?"

"What for?" She feels warmth and presses her cheek to the pillow. 

"How many times you think you'll come tonight." And she can almost see him above her, behind her, his wolfish charm and leering that's all an act when it comes to her. Chloe whines. But she won't complain, because already this is better than any phone sex he could offer if such a signal existed in Hell. Her fingertips skate over her stomach, upwards toward the valley between her breasts, and she feels him move with her, grazing her nerves with such tenderness that she's arching against nothing. 

She imagines him on the throne he once described, holding himself steady, wishing it were her between his legs. But not yet, not while the gates were sealed, not while time was flipped on its side. Until it was over, this is what they had. "Darling." The low rumble of his voice pulls her back and she finds herself reaching across the mattress, grasping at nothing. "Darling," he says again, his voice desperate now, nudging against her senses. "Detective,  _ Chloe." _

"Lieutenant," she mumbles, rolling a nipple between her fingers and  _ feeling _ him sag against her in some sort of mock relief. The sultry moan that follows vibrates down her spine and she can't help but press her legs together. He's never told her what it feels like for him, what this connection can do. She slides her free hand down her body, dips her fingers into her folds and wishes his clever fingers were there instead. "Tell me, then," she says when she's calmed her breathing, when he's buzzing beside her and wanting more,  _ more.  _ The anticipation is almost enough to make her breathless again. "Is this two way?"

"If you mean—" she hears his voice pitch up, and she knows, though not from experience, that this is what he sounds like when he touches himself. "—am I so hard and wanting and weak for you, so much so it would be painful if you were here? Then yes."

Her fingers circle her entrance. "No, can you  _ feel _ me?" 

"Chloe if I could, I would be lost so many times over." It's not the answer she had wanted. She wants him to feel her excitement and static, feel her pressing against him the same way she can feel the gentle nudging she'd described the first time as a feather brushing across her skin. He seems to sense her pause and lets out a low moan. She thinks she hears her name break at the end of it, and fire surges through her veins.

Her name becomes a chant, a swelling rhythm amid gasps and small noises, and she's stroking herself, pressing a finger in and wishing it was his. She bends her leg, using the mattress as a foundation from which to thrust against her own hand. Tonight, Lucifer can't seem to reprise the litany of things he always says, the places he wants to kiss her and the things he wants to do. Chloe finds she can't return the favor, so caught up in the distant feeling of him beside her, as if the mattress had dipped and held his weight. Solid beside her, the only thing she desires most. 

It builds and builds, like a bridge between the planes, and when she comes, he follows, tumbling after in a maelstrom of noise. She sees him now with his cock in hand, sees the sweet way her name breaks across his lips like the skin of a fruit that is all their own. She feels him pulse and chases a second orgasm, finger pressed to her clit and the name of him on her tongue. 

Later, when she curls on her side after stretching her sore limbs, when she settles her cheek against the pillow, she feels the ghost of his touch trail down her spine.  _ "Soon," _ he whispers. Chloe isn't sure if it's him or the blanket of sleep that makes her eyes close.  _ "It won't be long, now." _ And when her dreams are full of pressing against his lean body, feeling his soft lips against her, and waking up to his delighted grin, she believes him. 


End file.
